


First Aid

by Pameluke



Series: Flashes of Friendship [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa is fine, dammit, she doesn't need any help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



"You definitely should let someone take a look at that," Amy said, safely from the doorway. 

Rosa threw Amy the deadliest glare she could.

She wasn't in the mood for nitpicky Amy follow-the-rules Santiago. That idiot robber had shot at her, had the gall to graze her arm, and then to add insult to injury,  he'd made a run for it. Only not fast enough so she'd, at least, could have called in a car chase, nope, the idiot had run into a dead-end alley. So, she'd had to run after him, tackle him and cuff him, all while her arm was fucking bleeding. 

Her arm was still bleeding, it hurt like a motherfucker, and she still needed to do all the paperwork, because Charles had a date for his anniversary, and she'd promised she'd take care of it. 

So she was not in the mood for whatever Amy thought was the proper care. It was just a graze, she'd had worse. 

Amy disappeared, and Rosa sighed in relief now that she was alone again. She'd just have to find a way to take off her vest and shirt, put on something clean and comfortable, finish her paperwork, and go home. 

The door opened again, and Amy walked back in, this time carrying what was obviously a huge medkit. 

"If you even try to touch me with any of that, I will kill you," Rosa warned her. No way was Amy getting her hands on her. 

"Don't be a baby," Amy said. 

Rosa hissed at her, and at least that stopped Amy in her tracks. But she had her determined "You Know I Am Right" face on, so Rosa would either actually have to kill her, or succumb to the healthcare.

Murder looked really appetizing.

"I'm fine," Rosa protested, and proceeded to show she was fine by taking off her vest. She screamed a bit while doing it, but that was just for morale.

"If you're fine, then I'm.... Then I'm messy," Amy exclaimed, with a look like even the thought of her being messy made her want to go clean her desk.

Rosa wish she'd do so, and leave her the fuck alone.

"Look, Amy, I'm fine, I can take care of myself, it was just a graze."

Amy looked skeptic. "Tell you what, I'll leave you alone, if you can take off your undershirt without making any noise." She folded her arms and smiled innocently at her. 

Sometimes, Amy was outright evil.

"Fine," Rosa said, and started to pull her shirt over her head. But the moment she moved her arm upward, it hurt even more, and she couldn't lift her arm high enough because the fabric was stuck.

"I guess that means you're all mine," Amy said, smirking, and took a pair of scissors.

Rosa wasn't intimidated by any means, but she had a bad day, so she nearly stepped back.

"If you hurt me, I'll hurt you back," she said, her voice at least, still sounding menacing.

"Come on, you big baby, it's just some antiseptic. Now, let me just cut that shirt off, and we're all set."

Amy braced herself on Rosa's shoulder, and then cut the sleeve carefully, avoiding the cut. Rosa clenched the fist of her unharmed arm, but didn't otherwise react. Might as well get this over with. Next, she washed her arm with a soft cloth and some spray. It hurt, but not more or less than before, so Rosa could take it.

Amy frowned while she worked, mostly out of concentration, but part of it was definitely worry, and for a short moment, Rosa felt slightly guilty. Amy just wanted to help her, even if she was being irritating about it.

Rosa must've dozed a bit, because next she knew Amy was patting her shoulder awkwardly.

'There, all done," she said. "Just put a clean bandage on it it tomorrow, and you should be fine."

Rosa nodded, mind on what clothes she had in her locker that wouldn't be a pain to put on.

"Here," Amy said, "you can borrow Jake's hoodie. He won't mind, and it's got a zipper.

Rosa just accepted it without protest. She was tired, and she'd already lost the argument of the first aid, so she might as well let Amy ride out her victory. Plus, it was warm and comfortable.

Amy was still cleaning up her medkit when Rosa left the lockerroom to deal with her paperwork. She stopped at the door, but didn't turn around.

"Thanks, Amy," she said.

"Any time."

 


End file.
